Reborn's Last Victim
by Kajune
Summary: After successfully torturing everyone Tsuna knows, in his own weird ways, Reborn continues to bring his tricks upon his final 'victim', Mukuro. Slight R69


**Title** : Reborn's Last Victim

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : General

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : After successfully torturing everyone Tsuna knows, in his own weird ways, Reborn continues to bring his tricks upon his final 'victim', Mukuro. Slight R69

* * *

Reborn loved to just torture people no matter what method he decided to use. After a long time training, guiding, and aiding Tsuna, Reborn has been able to 'torture' all his guardians, and some of his close friends. It was easy for him to set up traps anywhere and watch them unfold. Tsuna and Gokudera would be the ones who would get caught up in them most often, and for a long period of time would they magically make the situation worse. Even Hibari was easy to toy with, and it's quite entertaining to watch the others get beaten up for it. The joy went on for a long time, and when he felt eager to have a new target, someone close to Tsuna no matter how smart they were, he became determined to get that person in his reach.

Rokudo Mukuro, the only guardian he has not tortured.

After being able to have Mukuro presented to everyone in the flesh, Reborn did not hesitate to hurt Mukuro in anyway just for the fun of it. Tsuna was the first one to notice the giant basket falling from the sky as he and Mukuro took Lambo for a walk. Ken had made him pee all over the house and this was for an apology. The basket looked heavy, and with one movement was he able to get Mukuro out of the way. The hard landing of said object was not so expected, as it created large cracks on the spot it had dropped onto. Tsuna knew who was doing this, but didn't know why was he so desperate.

All day has he been keeping Mukuro away from traps and deadly weapons. If he had not been wearing a pair of sun glasses that Kyoko asked him to try on, he wouldn't of been able to look up at the sun and see the ninja come flying, or more like falling towards Mukuro who was asked to escort Haru with them. It was lucky that the man did not hit the back of the displeased-looking teenager's head, but the shop keeper who, apparently got to his feet and chased the ninja with a frying pan.

Mukuro was the only one laughing at the sight.

The next day, Tsuna was unable to save Mukuro from anything, because his mother wanted him to go on a trip with her, as a celebration for her wedding anniversary. No one was allowed to stay at home, and when Mukuro came looking for Ken's miss-placed set of teeth, he was knocked to the ground by a blow to the head.

A bowling ball.

He suspected who threw it could be no one other than Hibari or Reborn, and since he was inside Tsuna's house, it had to be Reborn. The baby did not protest when Mukuro believed this to be a way to get him back personally; he instead used it as another reason to torture Mukuro.

That night, Mukuro's hair was in a horrible state and he looked like he had been violently attacked. Chrome looked at him with worried eyes despite how many times he told her that he was fine. His clothes were a bit torn and there was paint on his face.

Don't ask.

The next day didn't get any better. Bats and dogs came after him, along with a sumo wrestler who was gigantic and hairy. Mukuro didn't like what he was going through and didn't know how to escape it. It was horrible. Reborn was showing zero percent care in his well-being. That on it's own didn't bother him, it was the part where he had to escape and/or avoid traps that were so unthinkable.

After a week of avoiding these traps with a bit of help from Tsuna and a kind-hearted Yamamoto, Mukuro was declared, by Reborn, a successfully-tortured target, just like everybody else. That made Mukuro vow to get him back, nice and slowly.

* * *

He should of known, the evil within the meaning of pleasure. He didn't bother finding out, and that is why he, who is in his true form because of an illusion, is tied to a bed post with many reporters and photographers surrounding his naked form. He should of continued to accept the fact that Mukuro wasn't going to lose so easily, and would, just like him, use any tactic required to win.

That includes sex.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
